Numerous attempts have been made to increase the efficiency of electric motors. Many of these attempts are set forth in patents and patent applications such as:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,392,370, Bedini, Device and Method of a back EMF permanent electromagnetic motor.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,230,358, Smith, DC Resonance Motor.
US Patent Application 2009/0045690, Kerlin, DC Homopolar Motor/Generator.